interchanged
by alpona
Summary: What'll happen, one day, one of the cast member finds himself within the story ? that is, the power ranger stuff gets real ! and on the other hand, his character goes to the real world ? a big twist ? how're they gonna handle it ? Final chapter is up !
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- this idea just came to me ! please let me know if anyone's reading this. Since I hunt for cast info's, I decided to do this fun fact :**

**_Do you know, Najee saved Steven's number on his phone with the name 'Antonio' ! and Steven hates it !_**

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything ! it's just a different type of story !**

A fine dawn, the sun was just rising up. Steven Skyler arrived at the set of the shiba house. To his surprise, the set was unusually quite.

"am I too early?" Steven said to himself. he looked at his watch, it was 4:30 am. "hmm, this is the time the director gave us yesterday. How can the shooting crew be late ?" wondering, Steven entered the house. It was dark, like everyone was sleeping, or no one was there.

"hello? Anyone here yet ?" Steven walked further inside. "Johnathan?" Steven was kinda worried,the shooting team was never late before. Or did he misunderstood the time ?

"let's call someone." Steven took out his phone and dialed Najee. No network available. Then he called the director. Same case, no network. "this is weird." Steven thought. " it seems like today no filming is planned, but they gave us clear instructions yesterday." He looked around, then thought " well, maybe the others are getting a bit late, that can happen. I should rather wait here and get my lost sleep." Steven sat on the couch and started to doze. Then, when he had lost the track of time, a voice called,

"Antonio? Why are you sitting here this early ?"

Steven rose up on his feet and turned around to see Najee standing.

"oh, about time you showed up." He looked at his watch, it was 6:45 am. "where are the others ? " he asked.

"they are sleeping, as usual." Najee sharpened his eyes. " You…. Look kinda different." He remarked.

"different? Well I'm not in my get-up yet, just got here and found everything so quite. What's going on ? where's the crew ?" Steven asked.

Najee(Kevin) looked seriously confused. "Antonio, what are you talking about ?"

" the _crew_, Najee. Where is everyone ? the director, camera, scripts? And Alex, Brittany, Erika, Hector, Kim ? I can't even get anyone on the phone !" Steven was a bit annoyed.

"the…. Who? And what names did you say? " Kevin was more confused.

"come on Najee, you don't have to play the characters now, stop joking."

Kevin folded his arms." I am not joking at all, it is you who's talking all weird. Director, script, make-up, what is this, a Movie ?! and what did you just call me ?"

"just because you always call me Antonio doesn't mean I'll also forget your actual name, Najee." Steven said, rolling his eyes.

"Antonio, I think the fishes just blew your mind. Go to your room and sleep. I'm getting late for my jog. If you need the others, they'll be in their rooms." With that, Kevin walked out leaving a confused Steven.

"this really_ is_ weird. Najee never acted like this before, it seemed like it was really Kevin !" Steven didn't know what to do, he carefully looked around and found that the Shiba house set looked larger than usual. [A/n- my theory. I think the set is smaller than they want us to show.]

A weird feeling crawled his spines. Steven went to a closed door and knocked, not sure exactly what to expect. The door opened and Erika Fong's face appeared, or Mia ?

"o, hi Antonio, do you need anything ?" she asked, whining. She just got up from sleep.

"even you've started to call me that?" Steven was confused to see Erika(Mia) like that.

"huh?!" Mia didn't understand what he said.

"Aaa…. Nothing, sorry to disturb." Steven quickly walked away and went to the living room. What the hell is happening?

He sat down on the couch and started to think. "ok, Erika did look like she's been staying right here, and even Najee came from _inside_ the house. But it's a set ! they're acting like if it's actually a Power Ranger world ! Steven thought.

"dang, this has to be a big prank they're playing with me. Hector must've planned it." He stood up to find out.

_But things were not like what Steven thought it would be ! he found something which really blew his mind ….._

**And that's the first 'cast'fiction ! much respect to Steven Skyler. and guys, I'm not making fun of anyone! I tried to use all the things I gathered about the set, cast. But still I don't ****_exactly_**** know what happens on the set. But I'll try. And I hope all of you know the names of the cast.**

**Please, if you have any idea about the story, or question, feel free to ask !**


	2. what ?

A/N- dear reviewers, you don't know how happy you make me ! one review can change my day ! so keep letting me know !

Special note to: **Medha- J** at last, ekjon Bengali PR fan ! please please open an account here ! we really should talk !

Note- since this is a different type of story, casts are involved, I think I shouldn't or have the right to do pairings. I'll stick to canon, what's real. Plus, I'm horrible in pairing stuff. I'm still new to this. And, Medha, Jemily is one pairing I have no idea how to do ! L amar dara hobena ! sorry, plz don't mind.

Fun fact- _did you know, when Steven Skyler first came to Los Angeles, he worked as construction site, as busboy, and every possible work you can imagine. To get to know how the industry works in LA.( ok it was more like sad fact. But I really appreciate how struggling he is. He went through many ups and downs to come this far.)_

**With due respect to all the cast members, you all are amazing people !**

* * *

Back in another dimension, on the Shiba house set, 7 am, Antonio Garcia, a fisherman, _and_ the Gold ranger arrived with a very happy mood,

"hey…!" but before finishing, Antonio's jaw dropped wide open, as he saw….. Hundreds of people, different machines, cameras on the yard of the Shiba house. He stood frozen, staring in wonder.

"STEVEN !" a loud shout made Antonio jump, he saw a man in hat pointing at him. " what time is it ? you're 3 hours late ! where have you been ? your phone is unreachable !" the man seemed extremely annoyed, he came towards him. Antonio didn't know what to say or do, he just kept standing.

"no time to explain, we have shots to do, it's already too late. Everyone's waiting." The man dragged Antonio forward.

"hey, Steven Skyler is here." The man announced. There was a noise of relief everywhere.

"aaa… Who ?" Antonio was more confused at the mention of the name.

" you're here ! now get ready. Wait," the man took a good look at him." You _are_ ready. Good. Here's the script, not much lines today." The man handed him a bunch of papers. [A/N- actually the scripts are given days before the shot, but… I'm writing in this way.]

"what the…." Antonio couldn't make a head or tail of what's happening. "a…. where's Jayden ?"he asked the man who was walking back.

"the cast are over there" the man pointed somewhere.

"cast…." Antonio looked around for familiar faces, then he noticed Jayden, Mike, Emily, Mia and Kevin in a corner. He gave a sigh of relief.

Antonio quickly jogged upto them. They looked up noticing him.

"Steven ! about time !" Jayden (Alex) said.

Antonio was surprised at the remark from Jayden, but he dismissed it.

"Jay, what's happening ?" Antonio asked.

"everyone was worried why you're 3 hours late." Jayden (Alex) replied.

"3… but I.. usually come.. at this…. Time…" Antonio's voice trailed off, not sure what to say.

"dude, are you all right ? our normal timing is 4-5 am, not 7." Mike (Hector) said

"BTW, Steven, where have you been ?" Mia (Erika) asked.

"_why are they calling me with that name?_" Antonio thought. " aaaa… fishing ?" he said in a confused tone. Hector, Najee, Alex roared in cheer.

"wow.. go Antonio ! you're actually working on you're character ! " Kevein (Najee) patted him.

"_Antonio…._yes they _are_ joking." Antnio thought. " come on guys, what are you doing, please explain." He said and sat beside them.

"well, we are preparing for the shot of today's big 'Jayden's leaving scene'" Emily (Brittany) said in a joking tone.

"Jayden's leaving ?" Antonio asked, looking at Alex, confused.

"yes, haven't you read the scripts ?" Najee asked.

"script.." Antonio looked at the papers, thinking about what the others were saying. "_Shot, all these people, weird names, it seems like they're shooting a movie ! I don't understand anything !_" he thought.

" hey, is Steven.." a girl of blonde hair came towards them, a scowl on her face. The she noticed Antonio. " oh, you're here at last. Can we start now ?" the last line was for the people standing in the room.

Antonio still didn't know what to say.

"our Antonio Garcia was fishing !" Najee said, everyone laughed.

"_since when Kevin is the joking one?"_ Antonio thought. He couldn't match their personalities.

"ok, everything set, take positions." A man( the director) announced. Everyone got up and headed for the porch. They were calling each other with different names, 'Alex', 'Brittany', 'Kim' etc. Antonio couldn't understand anything.

Everyone, except Alex, came to the grill. '_who's that girl anyways?_" Antonio thought as he saw the blonde sit between Mia(Erika) and Emily(Brittany).

"who… is that ?" Antonio asked Kevin(Najee). Najee gave him a weird look.

"Kimberly ! or, 'Lauren Shiba' if you're playing you're character too much." Najee nudged him.

" lauren _Shiba_, as if Jayden's… relative ?" Antonio couldn't think more, things were so confusing…..

Meanwhile, in another dimension, Steven Skyler was pacing,

"what the hell ? could I really be trapped in PR world ?!" Steven was worried. "what'll happen when the real Antonio arrives ?" suddenly an idea struck him.

"wait… if I'm here, hen what if the real _Antonio_ is….. oh no !"

* * *

Fin for now ! this chapter wasn't good. I wish I really knew how or what they do on set. It's hard to think about the real shooting !

Wow, look at that, The scene I chose for they're shot here, was actually on the Behind the scene special footage, which I'm using as the book cover.

**If anyone has any idea for this story, or questions regarding the info's I used, feel free to ask ! I enjoy questions.**


	3. not who you think

**Dear Reviewers, I'm continuing this story just for you guys ! thanks to prssfan4ever for boosting me up !**

Fun fact-_ Steven Skyler actually auditioned for 'Deker' ! later he was switched to Green ranger, and in the audition, the finally gave him the gold. Hector David Jr. was also given the script for gold ! can you imagine , how it would look ?_

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything, if I did the story would've been much better.**

**With due respect to Steven Skyler.**

* * *

Emily woke up that morning and was heading to the living room.

"this'll be a nice sunny day !" she thought as se walked. But when she entered the room, she saw someone sitting there, it looked black,the lights were still turned off so Emily couldn't recognise the figure, the worst thought crossed her mind.

"THEIF !" she yelled and turned the lights on, making the person jump,eyes wide in shock. Then Emily understood her mistake, as the person was revealed to be..

"Antonio," she sighed in relief. Well, _almost_ antonio. "you scared me. You're early today." She said.

"oh, ya." Poor Steven still didn't know how to react. "um, Brattany? Did you… sleep here ?" he asked, still hoping that it was all a dream.

"huh?" Brittany or Emily, whoever it was, looked confused, just like Mia and Kevin. " of course, like always !" she said.

"_I am in the real PR world…. But…. How can I be sure ? this is really confusing."_ Steven's mind was racing.

Emily noticed the tensed mood. "Antonio, are you allright? You look kinda different."

"_Kevin said the same thing. DoI look that much different than my character ?" _Steven thought_._ He didn't have any answer for Emily. Just then, to his relief, Alex no, Jayden and after him Mia came out, ready for breakfast. Steven observed them carefully.

They all headed for the kitchen.

"so, I'll cook breakfast for everyone ! take a seat." Mia smiled and walked over to the stove, _in a very Mia-ish way_. Steven thought.

Then Najee, or Kevin returned from his jog and sat down with them, he looked at the other's scowled faces and then at Mia, cooking. He understood the reason and groaned, like the others.

Everyone was acting normal, well, normal for their 'characters'. Alex is just like Jayden, talking in a leader-way, Kevin was also with his 'mood'. Things were getting a bit awkward for Steven.

"look who overslept, again." Kevin said.

" can't you give it a rest ?" Mike seemed annoyed then she noticed Mia cooking.

"oh boy, now I wish I didn't wake up !" he mumbled.

"_this is all so real, if it's a prank they're playing, then they'll sure win Oscar." _Steven thought_._

Kevin looked at 'Antonio', "so Antonio, feeling ok now ?" he asked raising an eyebrow. The question snapped Steven out of his thoughts. " oh. Ya, it's ok " he managed to say.

" you were pretty early today." Mia said from work " didn't you get any fish ?"

" um, sorry, the fishes weren't biting today." Steven said a memorized line from the scripts.

Few minutes later, Mia served.. whatever she called 'food'. Everyone reluctantly took a plate and tried to eat.

Steven again went back to his thoughts, he subconsciously took a bite of the food, and nearly chocked.

"_ok, this has to be real ! Erika's food can never taste like 'this' !"_ man, Mia sure was some sort of cook. [A/N- Erika Fong is actually a good cook !]

After breakfast they went for training. Jayden was practicing alone.

"_I wonder which story is going on here.. _" Steven thought. Then he noticed the monk handing the letter, so he understood.

"_oh, so Jayden's secret is going to be revealed. We shot this scene yesterday." _After a pause he again thought "_ wait, why am I worried ? this should be interesting !"_ he consoled himself. "_But I just don't have any idea what I'll do here. This isn't my world." _Steven sighed. "_how did I came here on the first place ? could this be a big hallucination ? how can everything change in a single night ?" _but Steven knew these questions had no answers.

Mia was looking at Antonio, well, Steven actually, with a worried look.

"don't you think Antonio's been acting a bit….strange since this morning ?" Mia whispered to Kevin. " I mean, it's not like him."

"ya, he was saying some really weird things this morning , he even called me with a weird name !" Kevin replied.

Suddenly, the gap sensor went off.

"oh no." Steven muttered. he didn't have the morpher. " _I just wish the real Antonio is still here and he'll join the fight_."

The others were already out of the gate.

"Antonio, you coming ?" Jayden yelled.

"ya, coming." Steven threw his confusion and ran to join them. As they were running…

"_are we really going to 'run' all that way to the attack now ?"_ Steven wondered.

"wouldn't it take forever to go there on foot ?" Steven asked the others.

"Antonio, we do the same thing everytime, why will it take forever ?" Jayden looked annoyed.

At last they arrived at the place of the attack. There was no sign of the 'real' Antonio.

Steven was panting. He looked at his watch "_man, _it_ really took only 5 minutes to come all that way ? power ranger world." _He looked around for the 'nighlok of the day, but they were attacked by moogers. They began to fight. Steven, too.

"wow, they are so tough in the real story !" Steven exclaimed as he kicked the first mooger, "the stunts are no match for this !" he continued to fight with his best shots. But then…

"Go Go Samurai !" the 5 rangers did their stances and morphed. Steven gulped. This was the moment he was afraid of.

"_ok, now there's NO way this could be a prank."_ Steven stared at the other as they 'morphed' just in front of his eyes. "_But what'll I do now? I don't have any real morpher !" _Steven was at a loss.

The others were looking at him impatiently.

"come on Antonio, what's wrong ? hurry, morph and help us !" Mike said.

" I…. I…" now Steven was in real trouble.

"What ?"

Steven threw his arms and confessed "I'm not the gold ranger you're thinking I am !"

"hu?!" everyone was shocked.

* * *

A/N- cliffhanger ! I'm more worried about what Antonio is doing back there ! if anyone has any questions, please don't hesitate to ask.


	4. Fake or Real ?

**A/N- thanks to everyone who're inspiring me to write, I'm writing this only for you guys ! without the reviews the story would've been dropped ! so keep reviewing ! oh, and I used to imagine many bloopers, so I wanted to make some here, but I couldn't come up with any good ones for this scene.**

**Fun Fact- ****_Btittany Pirtle (Emily) is part Filipino. Does she look like that ?_****_Steven Skyler is generally known as Thai-German, but actually, he is ¼ Thai, ¼ Italian, ½ German.(after much research I got this. You can listen to his interview on 'sarah's secret show') wow ethnicity can be so confusing….._**

Most of you know the cast names, but I feel like I should give a list, as I'll use them a lot here :

Steven Skyler - Antonio

Alex Heartman - Jayden

Hecto David Jr - Mike

Najee De Tiege - Kevin

Brittany Pirtle - Emily

Erika Fong - Mia

Kimberley Crossman - Lauren.

* * *

**With due respect to the whole cast and crew of Samurai.**

Back to the real world,

"ok, Hector, stand here like this, alright." The director gave instructions. "Steven, you're out of the camera, come here." The man was pointing at Antonio. Antonio did what he was told, but he still couldn't make a head or tail of what's going on.

"so….. are you Jayden's relative or something ?" Antonio asked 'Lauren' (Kimberley)

Kim raised an eyebrow. "yes, Jayden's sister ! haven't you gone through the scripts ?" she asked, eyeing the papers.

"_Jay has a sister and I didn't know it ? and what script they've been talking about_ ?" Antonio thought , then he took the papers and started to read.

"aren't you ready?" the director asked. "Steven ?"

But Antonio was surprised reading it. It had all _his_ lines !

"_so they're teaching me how I'll talk to my friends ?_" he thought. " _wow it even says 'then Jayden comes out and…' It does seem like a manuscript !"_ Antonio was amazed, " _nice story, Jay's sister takes his place !"_

"are you done ?" the man was impatient.

Antonio quickly put away the papers and the shot began. Antonio noticed that now they're behaving like 'themselves'. So he kinda felt relieved. He also played his part, no need to memorize the lines as he is the real _Antonio _! he was a bit surprised that the others were making some mistakes..

Then the simple fact hit him.

" _of course ! they're shooting a movie ! about our lifestyle ! wow I never thought they'll do it ! Jay's sister must've come here for that. But I wonder whose idea is it._" Antonio thought and grinned. " _this should be fun ! I always wanted to hit the silver screen with this ranger stuff !"_

After the shot was done, it took a long time, they sat down for a break.

"so, we're shooting a movie ?" Antonio asked.

" not movie, they didn't tell us if there will be a movie." Hector simply replied.

"so we're giving our secret identities to the ?" Antonio again asked.

Najee smirked. "yeah. Secret identities." The others were thinking that 'steven' was playing a joke.

"I have to say this is cool ! but who arranged all this ?" Antonio asked looking around the set. " how did Jayden agree to this ? I thought the samurai duty was pretty serious." Antonio added.

"hmm… maybe the leader is too busy with his own secret now." Najee said and laughed, Alex came there and joined the laugh too.

"well, what about _your _secret Steven ?" Alex asked.

"what ?" Antoino didn't understand.

" hey when'll your album 'the secret' release ? " Hector asked.

"my album ?!" Antonio couldn't understand which album they were talking about. "The album of my photos with all the big fishes and my secret recipes ?" he wondered out loud.

Everyone burst out into a laugh.

"now that, was a golden joke !" Alex said while laughing.

Again Antonio couldn't match their personalities. He brushed it off and said, " you guys could've told me about this shooting earlier." He said with a mock-hurt look on his face.

The others looked weirdly at him.

"Steven, are you ok ?" Erika asked.

Antonio's been wondering from the beginning why they're using this name, he took a second and then finally asked

"Who's _Steven_ ?" with a confused expression.

The others looked even more confused.

" your name !" Hector looked dumbfounded.

" so here my character's name is Steven ?"

"oh," Hector facepalmed, "you're Steven, your character is Antonio.,… dang ! cut it out man !"

" maybe the acting thing really got into you." Alex looked concerned.

Antonio became confused again. "_ok, these weird names must be from the movie, but why are they being 'themselves' in 'front' of the camera and acting weird now ?" _

"ok, wrapped up for this place, now move on to the next unit." Someone announced. Everyone got up from their seats. Antonio followed them too.

"wow they really seem very serious about this." Antonio commented.

"enough, you're acting as if the real Antonio's just landed here." Najee said. [lol]

Antonio gave him a weird look. "are you saying I'm a fake _Antonio _, Kevin ?"

Najee groaned and looked away. They headed for their…. Whatever transport they used on set.

Alex bade goodbye, as he's not in the next scene they'd shoot, and was heading… _Where ?_

"hey Jay, where are you going ?" Antonio asked.

"I'll straight go home. My shot for today is done." Alex replied.

" your home…. Is that.. " Antonio's voice trailed off as he pointed towards the Shiba house.

Alex just shook his head. _This is so weird_….

They arrived in another location, outside. The crew were already there, arrangements were being done. The director gave them instructions.

" so the five of you will stand here on the stairs, ….. The green ranger will check on Antonio…"

" my first team morph ! Kimberley excitedly said.

Antonio looked around and saw… a Nighlok, but…. But….. the head was a '_Human's_' ? Antonio stared at him for a while, then realized it was a costume.

"wow, you guys are making fake nighlocks too ? I thought they're gonna shoot our real fight." Antonio said with amusement.

The rest of the cast looked at each other and shrugged.

" is he playing a big joke with us ?" Hector asked Najee.

But then, some shiny colors on the set caught Antonio's eyes, he looked around to see the most shocking scene….. himself ?

Antonio's jaw dropped open, he pointed his finger forward, " bu… wha…. The…..who…. but.. how….. Why ?!" he was at a loss of words. Because he was looking at six Samurai Rangers !

Antonio quickly looked at 'Mike', 'Mia' and the others, then asked,

"who are _they_ ?!"

"come on, you don't know stunt doubles ?!" Hector didn't know if he should laugh or cry.

" STUNTS ?!" Antonio's voice went sky-high, " THEY'RE WEARING OUR SUITS ! YOU GAVE THEM OUR MORPHERS ?!" pure surprise/anger was in his voice.

Brittany slapped her forehead. " are you trying to get an Oscar for this show ! stop this 'character' acting !"

" Damn acting, How can some other people morph in our place ?! what'll happen when real nighloks show up ?" Antonio rushed to the stunt doubles, grabbed the gold ranger, and shook him.

"Where on earth did you get my morpher from ? How did you morph ?" Antonio was super excited/angry.

Everyone was surprised by this behavior of ' Steven', the whole set was looking at him. The others came forward and tried to drag him away.

"Skyler, this is going too far." The director said.

" What far ? there are other people stealing our MORPHERS !" he shouted.

The director sighed.

" I think he's having a 'characteresia !" Hector said.

" Steven, I get it. You're having a hallucination.. or something and thinking yourself to be your character, maybe this long shooting got into you, that happens sometimes….. " the man tried to calm him down.

But Antonio shoved the others, " What weird things you've been doing since this morning ? first shoot a movie without telling me, now, a WHOLE team of Rangers with OUR SUITS ? WHAT THE HELL ? !" Antonio was shouting on top of his lungs.

" Snap out of it , Steven !" Erika requested.

The whole set stood still and was looking at the drama going on.

"what Steven ? these are so…"

But Hector cut him, " Dude, it's all FAKE ! we're just making a kid's show, there aren't any actual _morper_ or _Rangers_ here !" Hector tried to make him understand.

" FAKE ! ? you mean all these are FAKE ?" Antonio yelled even harder and pulled out his morpher " THIS IS FAKE ? all my life and work and practice are Fake ?!" he pressed the buttons.

A flash of light.

The whole set stood shocked, speechless. "thump!" a crew fell on his face.

Right in front of their eyes, stood 'the Gold Ranger', morphed from the 'Steven Skyler', in a blink of an eye.

This was real.

* * *

**A/N- Oh, no Antonio, what have you done !**

**The end. :p ok kidding. what do you think would happen to Antonio ?  
**


	5. how ?

**A/N- I wish I could stop at the climax part, but well, no. So here's another chapter. And guys, if you want to read, please keep reviewing! I don't get the interest to write without reviews ! L**

**Thanks to prssfan4ever for the discussion about this.**

Fun Fact- _Do you know, Steven Skyler grew up with 5 more siblings, 3 sisters, 2 brothers. I wonder if working in PR with 5 other casts gave him the same old feeling !_

* * *

**With due respect to Steven Skyler.**

"you lost your morpher again, didn't you ?" Kevin's voice brought Steven back to reality, or….. _fantasy ?_

Steven quickly gathered his words, " ya.., I… I mean…. The morpher is having some problem… didn't get the time to fix…" somehow he managed to say, luckily ,or unluckily, whatever you want to say, there wasn't much time to talk, everyone was busy handling the moogers. They didn't question him about it.

"_I can't just tell them the truth… they'll never believe it." _Steven thought while tackling the moogers, unarmed. "_guess I'll have to keep playing the little cheeseball._" [A/N- the title of Antonio is given by Steven Skyler himself !]

"wow, this is… Fun !" Steven thought out loud, as he was actually enjoying the fight.

Then he noticed Fiera, vanishing. " _now she'll attack Jayden_." He thought.

" Al.. I mean Jayden ! watch out !" Steven yelled when he saw Fiera appear again. Jayden was able to dodge and avoid the first attack. But not for long. Fiera started to shoot.

"_will this really hurt ?"_ Steven was kinda worried, this was the real PR world ! " _I'm so glad that I took martial arts training from childhood !" _ Steven thought as he dodged another attack.

"Antonio, you should better stay away, you can't even morph !" Mia told him.

" it's too late, and I can handle it." Steven said, "and I can gather more experience from here !"

Mia gave him a confused look.

But Fiera was getting furious, the bullets came more rapidly. Jayden was hit several times.

" why is it hurting Jayden like this ?" Emily asked.

"He's the fire samurai. Fiera's fighting fire with fire, it'll hurt him more." Steven tried to explain what he knew.

"how do you know ?" Kevin asked him in a confused tone.

Steven just shrugged.

Then a shot of Fiera _almost_ hit Steven, "whoa…_. I'm just happy that heros don't die in these shows !" _he thought in relief.

Time was passing… Jayden got hit too much, then he blasted the final blow, just like the scripts. Steven watched in amazement as Fiera grew. Zord time.

"Antonio, you stay with Jayden. We'll go finish this off." Kevin said, Steven nodded, knowing that he can't get into to the zord like this.

So the rangers started their fight, _real zord fight._ Steven watched them and gradually they were getting weak.

" why Lauren isn't coming ?" the sentence slipped out of Steven's mouth.

Jayden suddenly moved, as if he got a shock. " what ?!" he weakly asked.

Steven mentally slapped himself. "I did not say that…." He mumbled.

Well then, Lauren actually appeared, morphed, took the zord and fought. Steven was watching everything with amazement, shock, whatever emotions you can say. The story is happening in front of his eyes !

When Fiera was defeated, everyone got down, they helped Jayden up, well then, you know, Lauren also came down.

"_oh no. here begins their 'dramatic' talks."_ Steven thought.

"hi Jayden !" Lauren came forward.

"who are you ?" the common question.

" she's my sister." Jayden weakly smiled.

But before anyone could ask further any questions, Steven said " well, we should better get back to the house and then talk."

As they were heading back, Steven was thinking " _I wonder what Antonio's doing in my world…that is, if we actually got interchanged."_

On the other hand, Jayden was only thinking about one thing, " _how can Antonio know about Lauren ….?"_

**A/N- I'm not very satisfied with this chapter, and I'm not good in writing an actual episode which you've already watched. Let me know what you think !**


	6. this is real

**A/N- sorry it took me a while to update, needed time to settle in a new city ! so here's the next chapter, well, I've been having very funny ideas for this one, and writer's block. tell me what you think.**

Fun fact- _Did you know, Steven Skyler was in a Thai boy-band called "Ozone" till 2003 ? they also released a self titled album. And also back then his name…_no I shouldn't say that now.

* * *

**With due respect to the cast, crew and everyone, especially the director on the set of Super Samurai.**

Everyone was still, _still_, this time everyone's jaw, except Antonio's, dropped to see such a sight. It was only a few minutes, but then,… the director's 'hu?' turned into a wide grin,

" ooo, our editing cost will be reduced to a great extent then !" the director exclaimed. [!]

" hey, we don't need you today." He said to the Gold ranger stunt.

"hu ?!" the stunt was dumbfounded.

" ok everyone begin the shots, it's been already delayed too much." The director made quick movements and gave instructions. Even though everyone was confused, they started to move.

" is this a new tech ?" someone asked.

" has to be something like that. Wow so many surprises on this set." Another person replied.

But the cast were not so easily to be convinced.

"how did you learn to do that ?" Hector finally gathered his words and asked.

"learn ? this is what we always do ! I don't understand why is everyone so surprised ?" Antonio, or the _Gold ranger_ replied.

" is that you,.. Steven ?" Brittany carefully asked as she walked near him.

Antonio sighed. " I still don't get why you're calling me with that name. and what were you talking about ? what's fake ?" Antonio threw a pile of questions.

Hector whispered to Najee " could this really be the _actual_ Antonio form the story ?!"

" the way he just morphed…. But this is ridicules !"

"there's got to be a good explanation of what exactly happened." Kimberley said.

Soon the cast started whispering among themselves. Antonio was getting impatient.

" come on, what's wrong with you ?" he asked.

On the other hand, the director was also telling them to start their shooting.

" can't you see something's horribly wrong here ?" Hector asked the director.

The director just waved his hands, " we don't have time for those now. The actors and props are here, we have to shoot. You can figure things out later." He said.

So what else can they do, they started shooting, first the morphing was shot. Antonio was really annoyed at how the stunt doubles took the ranger's place.

" you have double morphers ?!" Antonio asked when he saw the others doing the symbols.

" aa.. well, it's just… for the movie….." Erika nervously replied after the shot.

" still you shouldn't have let those people morph." Antonio still seemed annoyed.

The rest of the cast were looking at Antonio with worried looks, and now they even noticed that their 'Steven' is acting exactly like _Antonio_.

It was the gold rangers turn next, he was going to fight with the nighlok, [A/N- though actually this scene was Japanese footage, they didn't shoot it, I'm using it for the story !]

" and… Action !"

Antonio ran towards the nighlok, " Barracuda bite !" and started to hit it, _really_ hit it.

" AAAA ! stop you ! what are you doing !" The nighlok. Or the one who's in the nighlok suit started to scream in human voice.

"cut, Cut ! Steven why are you hitting so hard ? it's _acting _!" the director said.

" how am I suppose to 'act' to hit ?!" Antonio couldn't hold his patience any longer.

The director facepalmed. "ok pack up for today, the shots are done anyways."

The set breaks up, many people were asking each other about what happened, but well, not everyone saw the morph. The crew did not pay much attention to it. And by the way, who'd ever believe that an actual story character has landed on the real world !

But the cast,..

Najee was calling Alex, " Alex, you've got to see this ! Steven just _morphed_ !"

" so….. ?" Alex didn't understand.

" you don't get it, actually morphed. Remember he was acting strange ? well, it seems like.. it's actually… Antonio !" Najee said.

Alex laughed. " ha ha, very funny Najee, well I guess it would be nice to spend some time with an actual character." Alex said in a light tone.

" oh man, just come and see. Believe me You'll miss it." Najee said.

" are you actually _Antonio_ ?" Brittany ran to Antonio and asked excitedly.

" no, I'm a walking-talking picture of Antonio !" Antonio sarcastically said. " why are you guys asking this weird question ?"

" well,… we…" Hector scratched his head.

* * *

**A/N- should they tell Antonio what they're doing ? sorry I'm not very happy about this chapter either. Is there anything you guys want to read in this story ? any suggestion ? feel free to say.**

* * *

Note to- **Najla **: just dekhi na, gile khai ! lol. I thing finally I found a _Bangladeshi_, right ? glad to know that you're reading this ! if you open an account here then it would be better to talk !


	7. awkward

**A/N- thank you to all the followers, reviewers ! this story came upto 6****th**** chapter is only because of your encouragement ! keep them coming. AuriaFlares really made me blush. Thanks to all the guests as well. And well, I've been having a writer's block about this, this story was not pre-planned like my other ones.**

Fun fact – _do you know…. *_takes a breadth* _Steven Skyler's original full name is 'Steven Peter Arnold'. He changed his surname to 'Skyler' in 2010. Have to say, the present name sounds really stylish, but 'Arnold' sounded cute too._

**With due respect to Steven Skyler.**

* * *

The rangers returned home with an injured Jayden, a lot of questions spinning in their mind. Only 'Antonio' seemed to be calm.

Steven was glancing at the injuries of Jayden, _real_ injuries. He tried to remember what's suppose to happen after this.

Jayden was treated and Lauren took the job to look after him, while the rangers sat with Ji. Ji started explain the plan, Steven carefully listened and observed everyone's expressions, as it'll help him in the shooting !

" but Jayden was just a little boy then." Mia's statement

" .. but to decieve the nighloks, Jayden had to do the hardest thing, hide it from his best friends."

Their words took Steven to another world of thoughts, he could feel the depth, the real depth of the situation, no cameras in front and back of them, they were not in a room filled with people, no shouts, not 'cut!', it was all very… different. In shooting it was hard to feel the actual depth, now it's all so real.. well, Steven didn't exactly knew how to feel.

" Antonio, what happened to _you_ back there ?" Kevin's question snapped him out.

" nothing… a little morpher trouble, no need to worry about… that." Steven started to feel uneasy.

" Morpher trouble ? what happened ?" Ji also turned his attention to 'Antonio'.

Steven wasn't ready for this situation, he thought they'll be busy with 'Jayden's secret', he felt even more uncomfortable.

" He couldn't morph at the fight." Emily said.

" but I have to say dude , you really did great for an unmorphed fight there !" Mike complimented.

Steven smiled a little. " _just imagine what the others would think if they knew I had to fight with a real monster !_"

" where's your morpher ? you can fix it, right ?" Mia asked. The tensed feeling came back again.

" um, ya." Steven got up, " I think we should be looking after Jayden now." He suggested.

" speaking of which," suddenly Lauren came out, " Antonio, Jayden would like to talk to you." Lauren said.

Steven was afraid of this moment, he glanced at the others. " maybe Jayden wants to apologize to his childhood friend for keeping this secret." The others thought.

Steven slowly walked inside Jayden's room. Jayden was sitting up.

" are you feeling okay ?" Steven asked the most common question asked in this situation, and really meaning it for the first time.

" the injuries, yes. But about what you said back there, no." Jayden replied.

"_here we go._" Steven thought.

" Antonio, Mentor must've told you all about our plan by now, and I guess you know how hard it was for me to keep this from all of you," he paused. " I'm really sorry."

" it's alright. Life chose this duty for you, and you're walking with it. None of us minded." He assured him.

" but now you also know that it… was a secret. Hidden from everyone. So…" Jayden looked straight to Steven's eyes, coming to the point. He took a breadth, then asked " Antonio, how did you know Lauren was coming ?"

Steven lost his words for a moment, " _I do read the scripts !_" he wanted to say, but that won't make any sense to Jayden. This was the most awkward moment.

" hey I am your best friend after all !" Steven gave a nervous smile and said what he thought Antonio'd say in this situation.

Jayden sighed. " well, yes, but.." he shook his head, " look this is really important. We need to know if our secret to trick the nighlok are safe or not. You do understand the point, right? We need to know if the info got leaked, what if the nighloks knows it too ?" Jayden looked at Steven for answers.

Steven was sooo hoping to hear " cut ! wrong expression !" from the room, but no, this was the real deal. He released heavy breadth.

" what if I tell you that I'm just an actor shooting this whole thing and read about everything in the papers beforehand…." Steven said it so rapidly that Jayden couldn't exactly make out what he said.

" what ?" Jayden asked.

Steven gave a nervous smile again, this was getting worse. Then an idea hit him,

" the letter." Steven kinda felt relieved remembering that. " I saw the letter coming today, and well… read it." He managed to say.

Jayden stared at him, " when did you get that…." He mumbled, " but how did you know my sister's _name _?" he asked.

Steven sharpened his eyes, trying to remember, "_ Lauren's name wasn't mentioned in the letter ? who knows, that's not written in the scripts."_

Steven shook his head and tried to change the topic, " leave that, rather tell me why are _you_ planning to leave ?" he asked a question, or said something he always wanted to know.

Jayden became even more surprised. " now how do you know _that _? were you listening to our conversation ?"

" it's too easy to guess from your condition."

" then you know the reason. I can't stay, that'll cause trouble."

" Jayden, do you think that the team wanted to protect you just because you have the sealing power ?" Steven asked. Jayden didn't answer.

" then what about the time we tried to save Emily? What about Kevin, me, and everyone else ? what 'sealing' power do we have ?" Steven asked at a stretch

" Lauren is much better than me." Jayden said quietly.

" Lauren is Lauren, and you're _you_." Steven remarked.

Now Jayden didn't know what to say. Antonio did have a point. " _is this the Antonio I knew _?" he thought.

" you're our friend who lead us to many battles. So you're sister's here to seal Xandred away, she'll do that. And you'll do what you always did. Fight." Steven said very simply.

Jayden still didn't say anything. Steven got up, " think about it." And left the room. Relieved that he found something that'll keep Jayden thinking, but still, all these were awkward.

" _how long will I be able to play this_ ?" Steven asked himself.

* * *

**A/N- ah ! done finally ! and what I planned, this story'll have 2 or 3 more chapters. Any questions or thoughts ? please review so that I can assure myself that it's not horrible !**


	8. truths

**A/N- I'm amazed to have such a response from all of you ! participate in the story, express what might happen it encourages me a lot ! but I should remind one thing again:**

**Note- No pairing requests please. I don't think this'll work in this type of reality- based story.**

**So I kinda used what I always thought about Jayden's leaving idea, Steven managed a narrow escape, but what'll Antonio do ? let's see it- writing this chapter was really hard, without any clear view of what exactly happens on the set.**

Fun Fact- _Hector David Jr. can sing too ! well, many people saw him singing on stage at Steven Skyler's concert, AND, a recent tweet of Hector seems like he has given voice in Steven's new song called 'Mystery'. I'm not 100 % confirmed, but I'm looking forward to it. Wow Steven, then it was Erika, now Hector, who'll sing next ?_

* * *

**With due respect to all the cast members.**

Najee dragged Hector aside, " are we just going to tell him that we _act_ all these ?" he asked.

" well, even if we do , do you think he'll ever believe that ?" Hector asked another question in reply.

" are _we_ believing that a character from what we play has become alive and landed here on the first place?" Najee asked again.

The girls were standing there, confused. Antonio's condition was worse, he couldn't understand how his day could get this weird and his friends seemed to whisper about him.

He looked at Kimberley, " am I looking like an alien or did my face just changed overnight?" he asked.

They all sniffled a laugh, such an Antonio-ish joke.

" no, you're fine, it's just… what you're doing…" Erika's voice trailed off.

Kimberley shook her head, " this is ridiculous." She told the others. " Steven, can you please cut it out ?" she asked.

Antonio slapped his forehead, " oh, what did I do to make you all so worried ? and I don't know from where you got that name but can you pleeease stop calling me that ?" he said.

_Just what Steven would say to Najee when he called him 'Antonio'. _ Brittany thought.

Najee cleared his throat, and eyed the others " let's keep playing our characters, then we can find out if he's_ real_ or not." He whispered and sent the message to the whole cast.

" oh, so now we have to act even outside the camera ?" Hector whined.

" it shouldn't be much of a problem for you, we can hardly see any difference ( between Hector and Mike)." Najee laughed.

" hey, don't you think it's our golden chance to take a golden interview of the Gold ranger ?" Erika gave a 'golden' suggestion and laughed. Antonio weirdly looked at her.

The rangers, oh well I mean the cast with one real ranger started to walk. Then a random crew from the set appeared in front of them,

" hey Steven what was that morphing trick earlier ?" he asked.

Antonio looked at the others, Najee came in front of him and said " it's all Hollywood effects !" and gave a wide grin. " see ya !" then they quickly got Antonio away from the set. They continued walking.

" so, where are we heading ? and where did Jayden go anyways ?" Antonio asked, remembering that Jayden left the 'Shiba house' and headed to 'home'.

" he went to… home…" Brittany said scratching her head.

Antonio still didn't get out of his confusion, " can you guys please start explaining all the 'shooting' stuff, how it happened, who gave the idea, etc ?" he asked.

" hmm…. We're dedicated samurais, the idea isn't…." Najee tried to act like his character,

But before finishing, Antonio noticed a signboard of a roadside shop, which said 'Auckland, New Zealand'. Can't count for how many times in the same day, Antonio's jaw dropped. _" is that shop guy out of his mind or something ?"_ he thought and looked at other signs, and to his surprise, all said the same thing !

" we're in NEW ZEALAND ?!" He asked the others, making a very confused/shocked, Antonio-ish face. " but this place is called Panorama city ! in America !" Everyone tried very hard not to laugh.

Nah. The act was too perfect. Even for Steven. It was the perfect portrait of 'Antonio', how can it be 'acting' when they just saw him morph ? the one's who didn't believe at first started to believe gradually.

The others hesitated to answer, Antonio stood crossing his arms in front of them.

" ok, something different is definitely going on here." He said in a demanding tone. " I'm not going anywhere until you properly explain the things happening."

The cast exchanged looks. " ok, I can't play this anymore !" Najee declared.

" alright, Antonio, you're at the wrong place." Hector finally said.

" huh? Well, duh, I'm not supposed to be in New Zealand !" Antonio said

" I mean…. You're in the wrong dimension …or universe…. what do we call it ?" Hector wasn't sure how to explain the whole thing.

But suddenly Kimberley remembered a question which should've been asked long before.

" wait, if we're actually believing this, where is _Steven_ ?"

* * *

**A/N- I was crying the whole time while writing this cause I don't know how the cast talks off the camera! I tried my best, as much as I can understand, Najee and Steven are completely different than their character, Hector is almost the same, Alex is a bit 'happier' than Jayden, Brittany maybe same, and I'm not sure about Erika and Kimberley**.


	9. leave

**A/N- I'm sooo sorry for keeping you waiting this long, I was out of internet connection. But I'll be super fast from now on !**

**Again guys, thank you so much for your response ! I'm not gonna write the common parts from the real episode that nicely, I'm not good in doing that.**

Fun Fact- _the producers_ _asked Steven Skyler to read for the Gold ranger 'in the audition' after they saw a 'certain character' he played earlier. Most probably that character is "Sonxai' from the movie 'tied in knots'. You can see the movie trailer and website, (and also his real name there !:D)_

* * *

**With due respect to Steven Skyler.**

The rangers (with a cast member) were preparing lunch after the little incident. Mia went to make a cake for welcoming Lauren,

"_wow these detailing are not found in the scripts_." Steven thought. " _So Mia made that cake, then no wonder no one ate it….."_

They were all at the grill in the frontyard. This was the scene they were supposed to shoot that day.

" hey, aren't you be working on your morpher ?" Emily asked seeing 'Antonio' at the grill.

" _oh, there's a brand new ranger on the team, Jayden is injured, and still they're talking about my morpher ?!"_ Steven thought.

' ah, ya, right after… this…." Steven scratched his head "Why doesn't the props give us our morphers !" he mumbled.

"do you need time ? it's okay, you don't have to force yourself." Emily patted his back. Steven sighed in relief, again.

They started to prepare the food, Steven was frying the burgers, just like the scripts. He tried to act as best as he can, remembering the scripts. But Kevin was still eyeing him weirdly.

" what _that goofball's doing at my place… what'll the others think about me ?!_" Steven started to think again, " _oh, what am thinking ? I'm spoiling Antonio's place too!_" he sighed. " _he'll need so much time to catch up here when he comes back..…_"

Then Lauren came out and sat down with Mia and Emily.

" a special burger for... a.. our new ranger." Steven tried to remember his lines very hard. But still the things were awkward. It is hard to act without any camera !

Then Hector.. that is Mike, took Lauren's morpher, and Lauren said " this belonged to my father. He used it in his last battle."

" then how did you…" Steven was going to ask, but he decided not to say that. " _how did the morpher came to Lauren after her father died sealing Xandred ?_ _that wasn't clearly stated in the scripts."_ Steven wanted to ask many questions, but well, that would seem so weird.

Then came the moment, Jayden came out, ready with his bag.

" _this character is stubborn after all_. _Oh man. Here start all the cries_." Steven thought. Suddenly he looked around and remembered that in this scene, the first line was _his_ ! that is Antonio's.

" hey…. Burger ?" he couldn't remember the full line.

Lauren walked forward, Jayden handed her the disks and the black box. Everyone gasped. Then the dramatic scene began. Steven facepalmed.

" you all need to follow Lauren now." Jayden's great statement. " I'm going away."

" what do you mean ?"

" you mean on a trip, right ?" mike hopefully asked.

" I mean permanently." Jayden said.

" WHAT ? WHY ?" the rangers shout was so loud that Steven almost jumped, " _wow you guys sure can shout !_"

" Jayden you can't leave ! " Mia tried to convince him.

" _he will be back at the finale anyways_." Steven almost said that.

" you don't get it ! Lauren has the sealing power. She can do what I could never do, end all these ! bring peace !"

" _ya ya, and in the end the 'sealing' won't work and you all will finish this !"_ Steven wanted to say this too.

" mentor, Jayden's leaving, make him stop !" Mike desperately said.

" no one can stop him now." Mentor boldly said.

Steven rolled his eyes _" just close the gate, or everyone grab him, how can he go then."_

" mentor, you've been my guide all along. Thank you." Jayden said, everyone came forward.

Suddenly Steven remembered a question, " wait, where would you go leaving your own house ?" he asked without thinking and then understood that he shouldn't have asked it. Everyone gave him an annoyed look, but it _was_ a very logical question. Not to mention, Steven wasn't acting or talking like the actual episode !

" it doesn't matter." Jayden said, he was wondering about this weird behavior of Antonio. Then Jayden slowly left….

* * *

**A/N- hi hi… this seems more like a parody of this scene ! soooorryy….. lol. But I had fun. Guys, I'm thinking of a very simple idea to end this.**

**A quiz- hey, do you guys know, Antonio has a secret too ? what is it ? can anyone tell ? note that he mentions it in an episode of season 1.**


	10. bullets of questions

**A/N- good response, guys, I'll be posting the chapters really quick from now on, so please read and review!**

**Ha ha, the quiz answer is- 'the secret baby Barracuda recipe' ! it was a funny one, but no one got the correct answer, fallingstar22's answer is the closest, Antonio mentioned it to Deker.**

Fun fact- _Alex Heartman did a 'breach of contract' ! lol. He's the only cast member who's got a tattoo and maybe it's against the contract. The producer saw it while Steven was trying to distract him. _

**With due respect to all the cast members of Samurai. Would you guys do the same if this was true ?**

* * *

" who's Steven again ?" Antonio innocently asked, but the others hardly answered it.

" we did call him…. But the phone was unreachable." Najee said thoughtfully.

" has anyone checked his house ?" Erika asked.

"maybe the crew did…..not sure." Hector said. " wait, could he be…."

" at _his_ place ?" Najee pointed at Antonio.

Poor Antonio didn't get what they were talking about, the conversation was making him confused. And they were behaving more matured than he knew.

" will you all stop talking these weirdos ?!" Antonio couldn't hold anymore.

" o, sorry Antonio. well, Steven is your actor !" Brittany happily (!) said.

"HUH !" Antonio was….. oh, I ran out of words to describe him.

" and actually, here in this world, we.. well… 'film' everything…" Hector began, Antonio was still standing with his jaw dropped.

" we all are actually actors and we 'play' the characters. That's why we're at NZ, to shoot." Najee added.

" nothing's real in this world, Power Rangers is just a tv series here." Erika also chimed in.

" and you accidentally landed here in this dimension." Kimberley finished the explanation.

" but we have no idea how that happened." Hector shook his head.

Antonio didn't say anything, he stood as if a bomb has fallen on him.

" it's a big prank.., right?" Antonio managed to ask after a few moments and nervously smiled.

" forget that, now we have the REAL GOLD RANGER !" Brittany didn't seem to hear him, she ran beside Antonio, " Antonio ! tell us what you do ! how you fight with real monsters ? how do you jump around ?!" a bunch of questions came out.

" yeah, we can't let go off this _Golden _opportunity !" Hector also joined.

" are you really real ?" Najee poked Antonio. Erika also made sure that this wasn't a hologram or something.

" hey, hey ! have you all gone crazy !" If we could only see Antonio's face !

" but the most important question is, how did you get here ?" Kimberley asked.

" if I knew do you think I'd just stand here ?!" Antonio answered from their grip. Though he still wasn't sure what was going on, it's a hard thing to get !

" hey can you morph again ? we've got to see it again !" Brittany said.

Najee took his iphone out, " Mr. gold ranger, tell us about all of your golden adventures !" he asked. Antonio was looking from one face to another.

" hey can _Antonio_ pronounce 'fantastico' right ?" Hector looked at the others and turned his head to Antonio again, : Antonio, say fantastico." He commanded.

" fan…tas..tico ?" Antonio said with confusion. Not to mention, the pronunciation was still American ! everyone laughed.

" noo ! Antonio can't say it either !" Hector said.

" so, the characters become just like the way we play it ?" Kimberley thoughtfully tapped her chin and tried to form a 'theory'.

" _did this happen by some Nighlok's power ?"_ Antonio wondered. _" but everything's so real that it seems they really shoot these stuff !_"

" Hey, am I really that boring there ?" Najee asked Antonio

" how much does it hurt when you fight the monsters ?" Brittany asked, they were hardly giving Antonio a chance to answer.

" what exactly do you press to morph ?" Hector took the morpher from him.

Antonio snatched it away, " there's a definite combination !" he said.

" can I really morph into a ranger with this !" Hector's eyes become round as balls, " oo ! I can be the gold ranger !" he tried to take the morpher, but Antonio tried to hide it from him.

" hey ! why on earth would you do that?" Antonio was getting scared.

" well, let's just get him to the _home_." Erika said after noticing Antonio's confused state.

They all stopped throwing bullets of questions and started to walk, but still kept asking questions.

" hey which episode is going on there ?" Najee asked.

" episode ?" Antonio repeated.

"oh, I mean what is happening in your world ? you guys haven't met Lauren, right ?" Najee asked again.

" No….." Antonio replied

" o,o." Kimberley said. "he'll be very confused about it." She shook her head.

" a big spoiler alert !" Hector shouted.

" what that Alex is missing…. got to call him again." Najee took his phone and called Alex again.

"where were you standing at the time of throwing the arrow when you first came ?" Brittany continued asking questions. " did you really throw it with the fishing rod ?"

Antonio was annoyed at such weird questions, " yes, what's wrong with that ?" he answered.

" ok, um.. Antonio, have you already sang a song in a concert ?" Erika asked.

" yes, in Terry's concert. Long ago. And you did too…" Antonio replied somehow.

" hmm, we actually haven't shot that yet." Hector replied [A/N- Episode 7 was shot a lot later, along with ep 14 and 15.

They arrived at the Shiba house set, (wait, why are they _walking_ like the rangers ?!)

" hey should we tell him about the future things from the scripts ?" Hector whispered.

" I don't think that'll be good." Kimberley replied.

Then, Alex also arrived at the Shiba house, after being bugged by Najee so much.

" so, where is the real 'Antonio' you're talking about ?" Alex asked, surely he didn't believe any of these, no one would.

" o, Alex ! you've got to see this !" Brittany said, " Antonio, morph and show him ! come on, please morph again !" she requested, " yes yes, morph!" the others also insisted, Antonio had no choice but to morph.

Alex stood dumbfounded like the others did the first time when they saw it. " wow !" was the only thing he could say.

" yay ! he morphed ! it's no illusion !" the others cheered again

" but how can this happen ? this is logically impossible… !" Alex wondered

" who cares now ! we have a real RANGER !" Najee jumped up, and the bullets of questions began again….

Alex threw his doubts, " we can know a lot about the characters ! tell about me, why Jayden is always so moody ?!" he asked too.

" no, I wanna know how….", " is Mia really that bad in cooking ?", " what did you do after…." Everyone started asking random question all together…..

" _this is so weird….. !"_ Antonio thought.

* * *

**A/N- 1k+ words, look at that. And I thought this chapter will be short. That happens everytime. Ok, whatever, tell me what you think ! guys, 2 more chapters.**

**Let's keep playing the quiz in these last few chapters- a simple one:**

**Hmm, how old do you think Steven is ?**


	11. solution ?

**A/N- okay, I'm here again, and I see most person gave the quiz answer 24. Well, at first I thought that too ! but BlueGem22 has the closest answer, congrats ! the answer is below-**

Fun Fact- _steven Skyler's birthday is 20 September. He is 29, will be 30 this year. but it seems he doesn't want people to know his age ! he was just 5 years old when he performed in front of a home at 15, and went to Los Angles at 21. Najee is 27, will be 28 this year. Alex is the youngest and next comes Brittany(24), then Hector, then Erika, then Najee and Steven is the oldest among the 6 ranger cast. Wooh !_

**With due respect to Steven Skyler.**

* * *

The homecoming party was ruined, no one even looked at the cake anymore, the shock of their leader leaving them was too much. The gravity of the atmosphere touched Steven too.

"he'll come back. It's ok." He tried to comfort the others. Najee looked at him with a surprised look, it's not like 'Antonio' to be the one to comfort others being the big brother, rather he was the one who gets depressed too easily. But now, he seemed to be the calmest.

"you really think so ?" Emily hopefully looked at him. Steven nodded. " Jayden wouldn't stay away from his team." He said.

"still this is too hard. I mean…. Why did he had to go away like that ?" Mia asked herself.

Steven decided to give them some hints, " he'll just a little more talking, then it'll be alright." Steven said.

" what do you think he'll do now ? where will he go ?" Emily asked.

Steven looked away, " he'll probably go and run into a fight with Deker." he lightly said. Emily looked a bit scared, but Steven didn't dare to look at them.

" and then, you go and bring him back." Steven couldn't help but smile.

"what'll happen after that ?" Emily asked without any reason. She was feeling better hearing the positive words.

" well now I don't remember that much…" Steven mumbled.

" hu ?" Mia asked, Steven just shrugged. There was a silence everywhere.

After a while Steven decided to ask some questions, " hey, what if… someone else had to face this ? what if I left ?" he asked in a low voice.

" it'll still be the same. We're all so used to fight together, losing any teammate would be painful." Mia replied.

Steven nodded, it was a rare chance to get to know about the ranger lives, he could now really feel the gravity of the situation, which was quite hard to understand with all those people, cuts and shots of the set.

" _this is such a great team."_ Steven truly realized.

It was almost evening, the rangers were sitting in the living room, all still depressed over the fact that Jayden left. Lauren didn't speak, it seemed like she was blaming herself for the whole situation.

" so, should we just forget about him like he never existed ?" Mike asked.

"of course not !" Lauren spoke up.

Steven was sitting without any expressions, this heavy atmosphere was getting unbearable.

" stay strong, let's see what destiny has for us. it will be ok." Steven said.

"Antonio, what happened to you today ?" Kevin finally asked. " you've been acting so different, it's even more surprising than the Jayden incident."

" _oh no, not now_." Steven thought. He looked at Kevin.

" you can't morph, you're saying such comforting words, you're not even sad…" Kevin continued.

Steven swallowed. " are you saying I can't comfort others ?" he asked in a low voice, he was getting scared.

" no, it's just that we're worried about you. Why whatever you did today is so weird ?" Kevin asked.

"_I'm screwed_." Steven stood up and decided he had no choice but to escape from here. " I'm sorry." He quickly said and ran out of the house.

"_Ok, let's start from the beginning._" Steven started to think. _" how did all this happen ? how could I have come here ? everything was alright yesterday…. What did I do today morning before coming here ?_" Steven started to think all he could remember is that he took a different road to come to the set, the road he never used before. But what does that had to do with changing dimension?

Suddenly a very simple fact came to his mind. _" hey, why don't I go to my apartment? See if it's still there?_" he then used the same path he used to come to the set that morning and arrived at the house he was living while shooting.

He got into his house, threw all the thoughts and turned in.

* * *

Back with Antonio,

"check if any crew are watching, we can't explain everything." Erika said. But anyone hardly had time for that.

" what this suit is actually made of ?" Hector pulled Antonio's helmet, " how do you breath so easily under this ?"

" hey !" Antonio quickly demorphed.

" let's film everything, I already recorded the morph, now a golden interview…" Najee began.

Meanwhile some crew on the set also approached them, " hey, what's going on ?"

Antonio had enough of this, he was getting really, really scared at the sudden 'attacks', how can a day get any weirder?

" I….. got to go !" he shoved everyone and stormed out of the house.

" wow he really is fast." Hector commented.

Antonio was walking to his usual fishing spot, wondering about the whole thing. It was almost night time.

_" ok, last time we traveled to another dimension, it was still like ours, not this weird !"_ Antonio thought_. " is everything they said true ? I don't know what to think. Let's see, how could I have come here ?"_ Antonio thought, but no solution came.

He reached his fishing spot and sat there. " let's just do what I always do. I'll see what happens tomorrow."

It was like 'restarting the computer'.

* * *

**I'm feeling kinda sad…..it's wrapping up….**

**Quiz- where do you think Antonio keeps his guitar ?!**


	12. return to where I belong

**A/N- the story which was never suppose to proceed is now at its end. Credit goes to you all who reviewed, followed, favorited, and read. Can't thank you enough for your love ! This is the last chapter, I decided not to drag this, as dragging may drop the quality. I don't know how I did, but if this story made you happy, then I'm happy too !**

**The last quiz doesn't have any specific answer, so whatever you think is right. But the real answer is, the 'guitar thing is actually Steven's idea ! it wasn't in Antonio's character at first.**

Fun Fact- _since it's the last,let's do this differently - Keep Looking for an awesome music video of Steven Skyler called 'fall away' ! the cinematography is great there ! it's not released but…. :D have you seen it?_

_2. Steven is a Fb friend of Ryota Ozawa(Gokaired of Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger) ! _sorry, but is there any fans who hunt sentai cast infos too ?

* * *

**With due respect to everyone, the cast and the whole team who worked so hard for giving us this season ! **

Early morning, Steven arrived at the Shiba house, the same time he did the previous day, taking the regular route from his house.

He slowly approached the house, wishing so hard to see the normal things again, to see the _set_ of Shiba house.

Maybe he was right, he could hear many voices, he reached the gate and stepped in…..

Yes. The burden of tension was finally relieved. They were all there. The whole area was filled with people, all busy in their work. Steven never felt so good to see the crew team before.

Steven walked in, but then,

" hey ! Antonio, we're gonna learn fishing today !" Hector called him from behind.

Steven stared at Hector for a moment, then opened his mouth, " he did that too ?"

"huh ?" now it was Hector's turn to stare, he blinked twice, " Steven ?" he asked.

Steven gave a faint smile and nodded. Hector's face looked like he can't believe 'Steven' was back,

" aw, it's no fun now." He waved his hands. Steven couldn't help but laugh.

" Steven, nice show yesterday." A crew commented. Steven just smiled and shook his head.

Meanwhile the other casts were also gathered there,

" hey where did you go last night ?" Brittany asked.

" my house." Steven simply replied.

"this is Steven. He's back." Hector said.

"STEVEN !" Brittany looked at him, " you're back ? or…." She trailed off.

" yeah, it's me, in one piece." Steven said while trying not to laugh.

" so, what did that goofball do in my place ?" Steven asked and folded his arms.

"did yesterday actually happen ?" Alex wondered.

" damn it, we didn't get any proper answers from a real ranger !" Najee seemed like he was regretting that.

"wait, what exactly happened ?" Kimberley walked forward and asked, " Steven, where have you been ?" everyone wanted to know that.

Steven shook his head , " it's a long story…"

"you didn't see, your character really is pretty funny! He was so confused…" Brittany said.

" I wish I could meet him." Steven said.

"well, glad you're back, now we don't have to explain everything.. but WHAT EXACTLY HAPPENED ?" Najee asked.

"what and how did all these actually happen ? where did you go Steven ?" Alex still couldn't believe all this. "where is Antonio now ?"

"in his right place I guess. let's get comfortable and say it…." Steven said mentally preparing himself how to start, even he didn't clearly know how he spent a day like that, it was a unknown experience, but still, the day will surely be written in Golden letters in his memory !

* * *

Antonio Garcia woke up, and decided to go to the Shiba house, wishing all he experienced was a nightmare.

He also carefully entered the house, and was greeted with the opposite atmosphere. The yard was completely empty.

Antonio entered the house, everyone was up, at the breakfast table. No extra people, no camera or weird behavior, all were normal.

Antonio carefully came in front of them, "you guys aren't shooting any type of movie, right ?" he asked with hope.

Everyone's look gave him the answer, 'No'. he sighed in relief. He was at the 'right place' now.

"that movie thing again ?" Kevin asked, annoyed.

"again ?" Antonio didn't understand, suddenly he noticed Lauren beside the table. He looked at her,

"you're here too ?!" he asked, Lauren looked at the others with a confused face.

"come on, what are you saying ? don't you know Lauren ? you were talking those big words yesterday." Mike said.

"where did you run away last night? You were acting so weird." Kevin asked.

"last night… wait.. the actor they were talking about…" Antonio mumbled. _"could those be actually true ?"_

Antonio noticed a depressed look on everyone's face, "I was….." he stopped, noting their condition, "why do you guys look so sad ?" he asked.

"you're talking like you haven't been here for a long time. Jayden left us !" Mia said.

"hu ? Jayden really left !but..but…..that's what was written on the papers there ! they were 'shooting' that !" Antonio thought out loud.

Everyone seemed even more confused, Antonio is behaving like Antonio now, but what is he saying ?

"ok, something strange really must've happened." Kevin said in a curious tone.

Antonio shook his confusions away, "forget that. Guys, you wouldn't believe, I went to a completely different world where everyone 'films' all of these ! there were all of you guys,…" he began

Suddenly there was a sound at the door,

"hey, what are you all doing standing here ? where's the crew ?" A man in hat came to the doorstep and asked.

The rangers looked at each other.

_Oh no, here we go again…._

* * *

**And… officially The end ! How and why this happened is still a mystery, but what's clear is that, it happened !**

**Thank you everyone, this journey has been awesome, this is one plot that I'm actually happy with ! the theory ? reason ? hmm.. keep thinking about that, your free to make it in your way !**

**Let me know your last thoughts. Even those who'll read this later, please let me know what you think ! Again, thank you and goodbye for now. But keep reading, I don't know, maybe I'll come up with another idea !**

**The quiz was fun to play too, this is the end, but I'm gonna leave you with this-**

**What made you like this story so much? Lol.**


End file.
